Tyler Fury: Agent of SHIELD
by TheMandarin01
Summary: This is Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.I.L.D. with a twist, Tyler Fury, adopted son of Nick Fury and gon of Melindia and Phil, joins the team. He has worked with Ward multiple times, is best friends with FitzSimmons, and has taken an interest in Skye.What could go wrong
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: everything belongs to there rightful owners. I don't own and am not making any money off of this

CH.1

POV: Agent May

The last three days have sucked. We had the Rising Tide girl, Skye was her name I think, move in with us. I still think it was a bad idea to let her join the team. We then had to go investigate an 0-8-4 in peru. The flight from L.A. took almost six and a half hours even with the seed of the bus. So I was forced back into the field, with ward no less, and we were attacked by Peruvian soldiers. It turns out that the soldiers leader, Camilla Reyes, knew Phil and has had a relationship with him. She tried to take the 0-8-4 but Phil told her we could overcome all national claims. We then found out that it was releasing strong waves of gamma radiation, so we had to be even more careful. We were then attacked while both groups were escaping so we let Camilla and her men on the bus. She then betrayed us and forced us to give her the 0-8-4 and we were all being held in the cargo bay. I had to crash my car into the science lab so Fitz could get his stupid drones so he could help us fight back. Fitz then blows a hole in the side of my plane and almost kills Phil, who was saved by Skye even though she probably only wanted to save Ward. We then flew to the slingshot where the 0-8-4 was launched into the sun. We then flew to the triskelion because Director Fury wanted to talk to Phil. Even though I was in the cockpit I could still hear what they were was furious.

"Really? Really Coulson? SIX DAYS? It only took you six days to take a completely renovated piece of state-of-the-art machinery and turn it into scrap?" The Director yelled at Phil.

"My team acted with my authority," Phil replied calmly.

Fury was hysterical, "Authority! Don't talk to me about authority. Do you know how much this plane cost? It had a bar! A really nice one. Talking to me about authority. I want it fixed! Just like you found it. So don't go having Fitz-Simmons adding modifications like a damn fish tank."

"Yes sir, " Phil once again calmly.

The director then said,"I need to speak with you and Melinda about favors you two owe me."

I then leave them and follow them up to Phil's office. " What do you need sir?" I ask Fury.

" Melindia, Phil, stop with the sir," he said calmly, "I want to add my son to your team phil."

"What happened to Tyler, Nick?" Phil and I ask about our godson at the same time.

"Nothing has happened to him Phil , I've taught him everything I can, but we can't send him to the academy," Fury said, " I want you to train him Melinda"

''OK,"I say quickly," I'll train Tyler, Nick."

''I'll be here tomorrow at noon with him", the director said as he left the room.

Later that night Phil tells the team about it's new member. They are all excited about having Tyler Fury, adopted son of Director Nick Fury, join the team. The next day Fury arrives in his van and gets out but Tyler is with him. "He wanted to bring the motorcycle Clint got him last year so he said he would come separately," Fury said. After an hour of chatting we heard the roar of a motorcycle engine.

"Sorry I'm late Dad," Tyler hollered.

"Well, its about damn time Tyler Dylan Fury," the director shouted jokingly. It had been years since I last saw Tyler. Back then he was small scrawny and had long red hair, but now he is tall muscular and hash short black hair. After hugging his dad good bye, he loaded the motorcycle on the fully repaired plane and took his things to his room.

Once Tyler was gone Nick gave Phil the next mission. We have to find Dr. Franklin Hall who was last seen in Colorado. Once I put the plane at cruising altitude. I go check on my godson.

"How are you liking it here Ty?" I ask.

" I love it here," he said gazing at Skye.

Please review

Please review

Please review


	2. Ch1 The Asset

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the MSU. I wish I did but I don't. I only own Tyler Fury.**_

_**Author's Note: I have put a poll on my profile page and I would like you guys to vote, because the result of the poll will alter the story.**_

I wake up at five like I always do when I'm with Melinda, so we can do Tai Chi together. I get into a black sleeveless shirt and shorts. When I leave my bunk I see Melinda waiting at the table grinning evilly.

"I will beat you one day May," I say through gritted teeth.

Melinda laughed and and says," Not in your wildest dreams, Fury." We both start laughing then. We head into the cargo hold and start doing Tai Chi on the balcony. It makes me think back to the first time I did Tai Chi with Melinda.

I was six and staying with Phil and Melinda, who were married at the time, while dad was out on a mission. I was having a nightmare and she must have heard me crying on her way by my room. She woke me up and asked me what was wrong. I told her I had a nightmare about dad being shot while on a business trip. She then asked if I wanted to do Tai Chi with her. I noded, and followed her to the living room . She showed me all of the moves, and I caught on quickly. The next night I have the same nightmare but, when I wake up and head into the living room to start Melinda is already there. I asked her if I could join her and she said I could any time I want to. So, I do it with her every day since, when I'm with her.

Melinda puts me through a series of tests and says I have the skill of a level five field agent. Ward soon comes in nodding at me, which is his way of asking me to spar with him.

"Can I go spar with Ward?" I ask Melinda.

"Sure," she says," besides I need to eat and take the plane off autopilot." When she says this I jump off the edge of the balcony, land on one hand, push off, and land on my feet.

"You've been sounding too much time with the Widow, Tyler," Ward said.

"Don't call her that," I snap. We fight for about ten minutes before I slip up and Ward gets the upper hand. When he kicks me in the face and knocks me to the ground, I decide that there is no way i could win this time, I say I'm done. I go upstairs to the showers and clean I get back from the showers I see Phil eating breakfast. I walk up and ask him," does the plane have any spare pillows and a sleeping bag, Phil?"

As Phil finishes a spoonful of cereal he fits up and heads to a closet. He returns with a bag,which had a sleeping bag, pillows,and a lamp inside. Phil asks," Let me guess, you're setting up your 'nest"

"Yep," I respond quickly as I head to the cargo hold. I climb the pipes and get settled on a group of pipes going from one side of the plane to the other. I find a electrical outlet and plug my lamp and tablet charger in. Once I'm situated I decide to read The Walking Dead: Volume 1: Days Gone Bye. The next thing I know I hear someone at the punching bag. I look over the edge of the nest and see Ward punching the bag. I noticed Skye came in the room.

"You know your late," Ward said to Skye.

"I'm tired," she said annoyed," and its a _morning _workout. I thought I was joining S.H.E.I.L.D not twenty four hour fitness."

Dropping from my spot to the floor I say making my presence known ," Skye, it's called relative strength training. It's for muscle memory."I head into the lab to hang out with FitzSimmons and we decided to watch Doctor Who when Ward said,"Next time you're late you do fifteen pushups for every minute you're late."

"At least it's better than pull ups," Skye says in disgust, " I don't want to do another pull up again."

"You will if you're hanging off the edge of a 20 story building," I mumble. I laugh as Ward tries to show Skye the basics of boxing.

"Why do I even have to do this," Skye same while weakly punching the bag, "I'm sure Tyler's or FitzSimmons' S.O. didn't make them do this."

"Hey guys," I ask FitzSimmons loud enough for Skye and ward to hear," what did your S.O. make you guys do?"

"Oh, atomistic attribute drills. Yeah, we'd name the mechanical, chemical, thermal, and electrical properties of materials," Simmons said.

"Imagine what you're doing, but twice as hard, and you still won't have the training Dad and Hill had me do," I say

Ward starts to leave, but before he does he turns to Skye and says,"There will come a moment when you will either commit to this or bail. Every field agent has a defining moment either in a group or going solo. It's when you chose to dedicate yourself to the cause or run away." He finishes his speech and heads up stairs

Skye starts to hit the bag again when she asks," Tyler what was your defining moment?"

"I was eleven," I say to her," it was after another one of dad's missions. I started to notice he was gone a lot and I was with one of my many aunts or uncles who dressed the same. I asked him why he was gone all the time. He said we needed to have a talk, so he told me the story of shield. I asked him if he was a part of S.H.E.I.L.D, and he said he was the Deputy Director of the organization. I thought at that moment I wanted to be just like him.

A few minutes in May's voice came over the com and said there was a briefing in three minutes. Fitz and Simmons sit beside each other and whisper excitedly. May, once the autopilot is on, sits next to Ward on Phil's left and Skye and I are sitting on his right. Phil explains to us how a shield convoy was attacked by an invisible stacked and that a S.H.E.I.L.D. asset was take. He then tells us the asset was Doctor Franklin Hall, which causes FitzSimmons to get upset. After the briefing I go up to FitzSimmons and tell them I will get Hall back safely.

Hours later the bus lands in the Colorado air field and head over to last known location of Dr. Hall. As we walk down the street Skye starts asking questions.

"Dr. Hall was an asset, what's that?" Skye asks.

"Assets are scientists who help S.H.E.I.L.D, so we protect them," Phil says, "We have to move them around from time to time."

"And that's why we were so lucky to have him at the academy," Fitz says

Then Skye asks,"So what's Priority Red."

"It means security should have been high," I tell her while looking up at the SUV in a tree.

When we get to the 18-Wheeler we split into groups. May and Phil go to question Agent Mac. FitzSimmons and Skye go and run scans around the truck, while ward and I go investigate the truck. The first thing we see are excavator tracks. We noticed that the truck was torn apart and the decoy packages were thrown all over the ground. When we get inside we notice that the vault Dr. Hall was in had been cut into.

"Fitz, what am I seeing here?" Simmons asks as everyone is heading over to them.

"Well, I'm not wearing the full-spectrum goggles I designed, so no clue," he snaps back jokingly, "come on let me have a look."

Before any of us could get any closer Simmons says," No, wait, don't move. Look at this." She then bucks up some gravle and tosses it into the air. Surprisingly the gravle didn't fall but was floating.

"What the hell," Skye and I say together.

"I think the electrostatic field scanner activated some... thing," Simmons explains to us. It then starts throwing the gravel at us.

"OK, can we deactivate it?" Phil asks," Like now!" More gravel starts flying towards us while Fitz is working on deactivating it, which causes Phil and him to start arguing. When the gravel stops attacking and falls to the ground I notice a small round object in the pile of gravel. I take Simmons' tweezers and pick it up.

"What is it ?" Skye asks.

Phil looks at it and says," Something big." We put the tiny object in one of the 0-8-4 cases and rush back to the bus. Once were back FitzSimmons and I rush it into the lab, where Fitz starts to taking it apart. In the back of the room I hear Phil talking to Melinda about how he thinks there is a mole in S.H.E.I.L.D. when skye asks if she can match the excavator tracks. However ward comes in and says he already did it. Phil and Ward head out in lola to find the man who sold the excavator and question him.

When Melinda comes and and hand her the coms log Skye asks,"Do you want me to bench press this.''

"Read it. If anyone can find the mole in S.H.E.I.L.D it's you," Melinda explains.

When she leaves Skye says,"Hang in there, Doc. It's gonna take a while."

I walk up to her and say, "Don't worry I can help"

"Thanks," she smiles back at me. We head upstairs to the living room to work on this. On the way, I get us some Coke and turn on the Spotify top 100, so we aren't bored out of our minds. Two hours later we finish and I decide to go hang out with Melinda in the cockpit. We chat until Phil and Ward get back. They show us how the guy was paid and I am shocked.

''He was paid in gold!" I exclaim. Ward tells Melinda, Skye, and I the story of what happened. When he's done we go to the lab and enter when Phil says Quin Worldwide owned the mine where the gold came from. Later Phil explains to Melinda and I that Gravatonium powered the tiny device.

The next day as Skye and I walk into the conference room we hear Phil say," The man is a prisoner, and it's up to us to get him out."

"But, there is no way into the compound without a strike force or a man inside," Ward says.

"That could probably be arranged," I say while looking at Skye.

Ward laughs and says," You can't be serious, Tyler." As he says this I notice Skye typing on her phone.

"This isn't something the Rising Tide can hack," Ward exclaims.

"Oh really," Skye says holding up her phone smirking," Because I just got an invite plus one" she then looks at me as if asking if i want to go too. I nod back implying the yes I was thinking.

"Hell no!" Phil and Melida yell together.

''I'm the only other person on this plane who isn't a S.H.E.I.L.D agent," I exclaim. After a long fight it is decided I'm going with Skye and Phil and Ward will be the two man extraction team. Melinda goes to the cockpit to set course to Comino, because if we landed in Malta we would break international law. Hours later of sparing with Ward and Melinda I go take a shower and get sleep for tomorrow's mission.

I decide to sleep In today and when I wake up I ask Melinda is she wants to spar with my katanas. As we spar we talk about the mission.

"You like Skye, don't you?" Melinda asks as our swords clash together.

"What makes you say that?" I say as our swords lock together.

"You're always spending time with her, and siding with her too" Melinda explains.

"So what if I do?" I inquire as I did arm her and catch her sword.

"Where did you learn to use a katana like that?" She asks while laughing at me.

"It just comes naturally to me, like Clint and his bow," I reply as I get the katana and leave the room to get ready.

In the conference room we go get the plan. Skye and I will go in and will have Bluetooth connections to each other and the bus. She will place a WiFi receiver near a WiFi network and FitzSimmons will reboot the fence. Phil and Ward will sneak in before the fence is finished rebooting. When we land Skye and I board our flight to Malta and head to Quinn's party. ___

When we get to Quinn's mansion we get out and head in. When we get in I get a glass of wine for each of us. She takes a bit of food, but I'm not hungry.

The next thing we notice is a ban coming over saying in a thick accent," And who are you?" I replied it is Quasim Zaghlul talking to us.

"I'm so sorry," another man who must be his translator says, "he knows very little English."

"It's ok," I say holding my hand out for him to shake," I'm Tyler and this is Skye."

"Quasim Zaghlul," he says excepting my hand shake.

"Your work is amazing," Skye says.

"Thank you," Zaghlul replies.

"Where's your wife... Nadrah," I ask the man.

"She's probably at home with their kids," Skye replies. We smile before leaving. Skye tells Melinda through her com that she could get use to this. Then we see him, Ian Quinn. As I tell the guys at the bus Skye heads over to Quinn and I follow. He is talking when she gets over there and she laughs to interrupt him.

When he looks Skye's way she says" Ian Quinn, we're your last minute party crashers. I'm Skye and this is my boyfriend Tyler."

"Great to meet you," Quinn says while shaking her hand, " This is Skye a member of the Rising Tide, there a group of hackers, who have gotten some pretty big secrets out in the open."

"You've heard of them?" I ask.

"I read the site. After all, we both believe in freedom of information," he says .

"That explains how you got the invite so easily," I tell skye.

"You didn't know she hacked her way in?" Quinn asks me.

I shrug," I honestly don't know what she is going to hack."

Quinn then looks down and notices my katana. "Where did you get the swords?" He asks me.

I take them out to show him then say," They've been in my family for generations. When they would break the owner would have to reforge it, but now they are just ceremonial." The next thing any of us know Quinn is offering skye a job! After our little chat Quinn goes and gives his speech to the shareholders.

"Many of you have been shareholders with us for years, and some are relatively new, and I want to thank you for coming so far to this country where are able to pursue progress," the man says," without government agencies like the CIA , MI5, MSS, and S.H.E.I.L.D. looking over our shoulder and taking the inventions they believe to be too dangerous." The next thing I see is Skye sneaking into the house, but one of the guards notices and goes over to Quinn and whispers something in his ear. The possible kidnapper then continues his speech," You all know what Quinn Worldwide can do with basic minerals and with powerful ones like uranium and plutonium. I have discovered a new element that will tip the scales in the average man's favor, Gravatonium. Imagine if you could control gravity, if you no longer have to drill for oil, that it would just come up to the surface. Imagine if you could move a boat the size of the Titanic with the swipe of a hand. We can now do all of this this and more. Thank you for coming. " As Quinn finishes his speech he heads inside the mansion .

I walk around then say into my comm," Skye he's coming your way."

"OK thanks," she replies into the comm as I head into the house. As I walk through the hallways I find a group of eight guards.

"Quinn wants the hacker's boy-toy dead!" The commander exclaims as they start firing at me. I start to run towards them and as I pull out my katana as bullet nicks me in the side. When I get to the guards I cut one in the chest and one at the wrist. I deflect two of the three newly fired bullets, but one misses my head by inches. The deflected bullets take out another two guards as I sweep the fifth off his feet and slice his foot. I kick the sixth one into a wall knocking him out before heading staging the seventh one in the stomach and slowly start waling to the commander. He fires his gun multiple times and I deflect all of this and cut his waist.

I contact Melinda and FitzSimmons over the comm and say" Well Quinn wants me dead."

"What did you do?" Fitz asks me jokingly.

"He likes Skye and considers me a threat," I reply.

"Skye went off the grid a few minutes ago," Simmons says.

"Where?" I growl.

"Quinns office," Melinda replies as I run in that direction.

I arrive outside the door where I see Skye being held at gunpoint and yelled at by Quinn himself.

"Don't you get it", Quinn hisses, "there big brother"

"Maybe, but they're also the hero of every little boy's dreams," Skye says as she disarms Quinn and I run in the room and knock the guards out.

"Good job," I say to her.

"Thanks," Skye reply," Ian Quinn you are under arrest for kidnaping a S.H.E.I.L.D. asset, and holding him against his will." Just as she says this an earthquake occurs and she falls of the balcony she was on and into the pool. I run and dive in after her because I remember she said she couldn't swim. When I get Skye out, Ward runs over and starts to deliver CPR while I protect the two from the waves of guards coming at us. Before I could react the last guard shoots me in the arm and I fall down. Before he fires at me again though Ward shots the guard in the chest. Then we see Quinn fly off in his helicopter.

Ward then says,"Get Skye to the gate I'll get Coulson." I nod and we go separate ways. When Phil and Ward get to the gate the electric field shuts down and we run through before it can reboot. We then take the boat back to Comino. Once we're back on the bus Phil tells us what happened to Hall.

I walk over to a mortified FitzSimmons and say," I'm so sorry I couldn't save your friend. " We hug before I leave the room and go to bed.

Days later things are back to normal. FitzSimmons are back to their normal selves. Ward still acting like a robot. Phil is becoming social again. My arm and leg is better, and I do Tai Chi and train with Ward and Melinda. I'm in the nest when I hear someone punching the bag. I look over expecting to see Ward, but instead I see Skye, and something's different about her. Ward come in to train like he always does at 8:30 in the morning and is surprised to see Skye already there at the bag.

"Ward, where did you grow up?" Skye asks her S.O.

"Massachusetts," the man replies.

" With a family and a nice house?" Skye asks.

"You didn't?" Ward asks nervously.

"Foster child, I never stayed with the same family more than a couple of months,'' she replies," It was the same excuse every time,' She isn't a good fit'. I wanted them to like me. I wanted to be part of a family so badly. I called one of them mom once. I just wanted to try it out, but a few days later I was sent back.

"I'm sorry," Ward says.

" It hurts," Skye says as she starts hitting the bag again, " Hoping for something then having it taken away. It's worse than never hoping for anything at all."

"We won't turn our back," Ward says.

"I't doesn't matter," Skye says," I made my choice. I want this, bad." I smile realizing what i see in her eyes. I see the fire of determination.

_**please review**_

_**please review**_

_**please review**_


End file.
